narutofandomcom-20200223-history
A (Fourth Raikage)
}} The current Raikage is the leader of Kumogakure. He is also the older brother of Killer Bee, the jinchūriki of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox. It is hinted that Killer Bee, and therefore the Raikage as well, comes from the Yotsuki clan. Knowing Yugito Nii's and Killer Bee's immense powers if they were to ever transform into their full demon forms, he forbade them from doing so. Appearance The current Raikage has a lot of similarities with his younger brother. He is tall with a muscular build, and has white braided hair and dark skin. He also has a few wrinkles, and has a white moustache and beard around his prominent teeth. Unlike other Kages, the Raikage seems to wear his Kage cloak and hat on a regular basis, without a shirt underneath which further displays his massive hulky physique. He has black shuriken tattooed on both shoulders. On each wrist he has gold bangle bracelets, and has a gold belt on his waist with a lion's face engraved in the center. All of these aspects combined gives the current Raikage the appearance of a professional boxer. Personality He is very caring and protective towards his younger brother, despite Killer Bee's status as a jinchūriki, and wept at the idea of his younger brother being captured by Akatsuki. He is also headstrong and easily excited, smashing a desk apart when news of his brother being captured arrived. He also burst through a palace wall (probably from inside his own office too) to attend the Kage Summit. His assistant implied that this wasn't the first time. This suggests that he is quite destructive while in this mental state. He also has a very stern and decisive personality, seemingly unaffected by Naruto's pleas for Sasuke's life. In his eyes, respect and strength mean everything in the ninja world. He believes that the weak should and will be crushed. This correlates with his philosophy that a ninja should never compromise or bow down in front of another ninja.The Raikage has also been shown to be very suspicious of the other ninja villages, accusing all of them of working with Akatsuki and questioning their loyalties. Part II Invasion of Pain arc After learning that Killer Bee had been captured by Akatsuki, he smashed his desk out of sheer rage.Naruto chapter 416, page 17 He was later seen musing over how it was possible for Killer Bee to have been defeated. He consulted his secretary who, after he said that he had heard the culprit was Sasuke Uchiha, informed him that Sasuke had left the village a long time ago. The Raikage then complained about why the Hokage had not dealt with him, compared to how fast they had dealt with the Hyuga Incident.Naruto chapter 417, page 13 He was later shocked to learn that they had lost contact with one of his men, Jei, and ordered for them to find the location of Akatsuki even if it required an entire battalion. He then ordered for Samui's team to go and inform Konoha that they would deal with Sasuke, and demanded a meeting of the five Kages to finally deal with Akatsuki once and for all.Naruto chapter 417, page 15 When Samui's team arrived, the Raikage gave them the message for the Hokage, and later stopped the bickering between two of them. He then proclaimed, whilst crying, that they would save Killer Bee no matter what.Naruto chapter 419, pages 09-10 Five Kage Summit arc When he received word that Samui's team had yet to answer, but that they knew the way to the meeting and that he would most likely meet or receive a message from them on the way, he ordered his two bodyguards, Darui and Shī, to head out, and burst through the window of his office.Naruto chapter 454 He was then seen in the Land of Iron, where he regrouped with Team Samui. Their conversation was interrupted by the revelation that Kakashi, Yamato, and Naruto had been following them. After listening to Naruto's pleas for Sasuke's life, he quickly rejected his request, and warned Naruto that he would not "get far in the ninja world if you keep acting so stupidly". Nevertheless, as he and his entourage continued to make their way to the summit, he cast a glance back at the Konoha Shinobi as he left, implying that he might have been impressed that Naruto would go as far as endure the humiliation of bowing down in front of another ninja to beg for his comrade's life. He was later seen meeting with the other five Kages. Raikage and the other Kages decided to join forces with each other until Akatsuki is dealt with. After explaining about Akatsuki's mercenary ways, he casts a glance of suspicion at Danzo, indicating that he suspects that he was somehow involved with the deaths of Hiruzen Sarutobi and the Fourth Kazekage. When Mifune suggests that the five shinobi nations unite to deal with Akatsuki, with Konoha's Hokage as its military leader (primarily because the host for the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox is still in Konoha's possession, giving it more military power than the other nations put together), the Raikage was revolted. Mifune also suggests that the Raikage cannot be the leader of the alliance because his emotions largely impact his decisions despite the fact that Kumogakure has the least ties with Akatsuki compared to the other Shinobi villages, he is then angered when Ao accuses Danzo of controlling Mifune and is then shocked when white Zetsu appears and tells him Sasuke is somewhere near. After finding out that Sasuke was near by, he grabbed Zetsu in a choke hold and asked him about Sasuke's location but accidently killed him. The Raikage tells his subordinates that they should start seaching for Sasuke and is scolded by the Fifth Mizukage for killing Zetsu as they could have gained some intel on Akatsuki from him. The Raikage however ignores this and tells Ao to keep an eye on Danzo. Smashing a hole through the wall with his fist, he then leaves with his two subordinates, the latter apologizing for his destructive exit of the room. Later on, one of his subordinates locates a group of samurai with chakra and senses that they are dissapearing. Revealing that they are straight below them, the Raikage smashes his way through the floor and encounters Sasuke Uchiha. Telling him that he will teach him to fear his wrath, both of them prepare to battle.Naruto Manga - Chapter 460; Page 16-17 Abilities He is physically very strong, as he first appeared lifting a large amount of weight with just one hand, and broke his desk with a single punch. Killer Bee also mentioned in the fight with Sasuke that, before him, only the Raikage was able to deflect the Eight-Tails. His strength is further displayed at the Five-kage summit when he punches through a wall and a floor in order to locate Sasuke. Despite his large physique the Raikage is noted for being rather fast, grabbing Zetsu's throat before he has a chance to react. Elemental techniques On top of his physical capabilities the Raikage also seems to be skilled in lightning based jutsu, releasing a surge of electricity from his body when confronting Sasuke; this electricity acts as a compliment to the Raikage's natural physical strength. References he:ראיקאגה